Translations
by Frankie McStein
Summary: As the title says I guess. Not hard to guess really.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I hate saying these! I really, truly, totally, unquestionably HATE saying these. But I guess it's gotta be done. At least, it does if I wanna avoid extreme legal action. So, here goes;  
I do not own the characters mentioned in this story, as much as I wish I did.  
I do not claim ownership of the characters in this story, as much as I wish I could.  
I promise to have them all rescued in time if the situation presents itself, and that's something I wouldn't change.  
^___^  
  
  
Translations  
  
A/N- For those of you who don't know, translations are, quite literally, the translations of things that characters say in the episodes. Unfortunately I can't say which episodes these translations are taken from as I didn't think to make a list of the titles when I made the list of statements. Sorry.  
^___^  
  
  
Cowley- Maintain radio silence.  
Cut yourselves off from the help we all know you're going to need.  
  
Cowley- Gently Bodie  
Do what you like but never forget I've covered my self in case of a trial.  
  
Cowley- Have a drink  
Make is as small as gravity will allow and make it last because you wont be getting another one.  
  
Cowley- I've got this itch  
Something about this is annoying me and I don't know what so I'm going to get you to find out for me and I'm not going to let you rest until you do.  
  
Cowley- Right then  
I'm going to give you an order you're not going to like but you better not complain because I'm not giving you a choice.  
  
Cowley- I want  
I'm going to give you an order you're not going to like but you better not complain because I'm not giving you a choice.  
  
Cowley- He's armed, intercept, arrest  
Yes I know I'm stating the obvious again but I've got no other way of feeling like I'm contributing to the case.  
  
Cowley- What happened?  
I don't really care what went wrong because I'm going to let you off anyway but I have to keep up appearances.  
  
Cowley- You're off all other assignments  
If don't let you be the heroes in this case you'll only run of and it anyway so I'm pretending to give in so as to keep some vague semblance of control.  
  
Cowley- I see  
You better give me some more information because I haven't got a clue what you're talking about but I'm not going to say anything because if I do you may realise I'm past retirement age and do something about it.  
  
Cowley- I want proof  
I don't believe you yet and I'm not going to until you round everything up so as there's no need for me to make any fuss about anything.  
  
Cowley- Yes  
No. Not at all. I wholeheartedly disagree but I know I wont win an argument so I'll hold of this time and wait until I can dig up something to hold agaisnt you.  
  
Cowley- Get on to it  
I don't really believe anything will come of this, I just want you away from my drinks and if you happen to take out a few of the bad guys on your way I wont object.  
  
Cowley- Yes, go on  
I have no interest in what you want to tell me but I'll listen anyway so as I can list you as a contact for later use.  
  
Cowley- Same every time  
I've never heard of anything like this before but I have to make believe that I have so as to keep up my outer appearance of a seasoned street warrior.  
  
Cowley- Well?  
I know you've screwed up and you better not try to worm your way out of it.  
  
Cowley- We're going to find out  
You're going to find out  
  
Cowley- We might be on the verge of a real break  
Logically nothing can happen as a result of this but you better try because I want something to happen  
  
Cowley- Are you just plain pig- ignorant?  
I knew perfectly well you were going to do something like this and as soon as no-one else is around I'm going to congratulate you but for now I'm going to act like I'm mad so as no-one will suspect that you two are allowed to do pretty much what ever you want.  
  
Cowley- Bodie, Doyle, get on it  
You two are the only two operatives I really have working for me and therefore you have no choice but to do this job.  
  
Cowley- That's all right.  
It's not all right because you haven't done anything to warrant my being grateful and in my book, that's bad.  
  
Cowley- You've been very helpful  
It's hopeless and you haven't helped at all so don't expect me to keep any agreements we may have had.  
  
Cowley- We have to do this.  
You have to do this  
  
Cowley- I'll look after it  
It's not going to get done until it gets delegated to somebody else.  
  
  
Well, what did you think? Is it worth my bothering to do translations for Bodie and Doyle too? Or should I just give up now and hide away in a nice big patch of deep, deep shadows for a while until I can figure out how to remove stories.  
R&R and let me know, but please be gentle. Remember, fires are for marshmallows.  
^___^


	2. bodie speech

Disclaimer- As of yet, no ownership rights or lefts or directions of any kind can be attributed to me. I would really like to be able to say that I own the characters of The Professionals, however, I don't have the money to afford a court case. As a matter of fact, I don't have any money at all so please don't bother to sue, all you'd get is a pretty much empty fridge.  
^___^  
  
Part two of my translations bit. This time, it's Bodie's speech I'm putting under my very own personal microscope.  
  
  
Bodie- Watch your back.  
I can't be bothered to keep my eyes open so you better stay awake.  
  
Bodie- Yes sir.  
I hate this order and want to rebel against it but I can't because it's not in the script so I'm going to make do with being sulky.  
  
Bodie- (to Doyle)- sunshine.  
I'm going to spend the day annoying you and with this I know I'm off to a good start  
  
Bodie- Shut up  
Shut up  
  
Bodie- Oh come on.  
Quit being so unlike me  
  
Bodie- I always wanted to be a racing driver.  
It's nice to see you have finally learnt how to drive properly but I know it's not going to last so I'm reminding you I always know how to drive  
  
Bodie- How about a drink?  
I want to get drunk and I need you to drive me home.  
  
Bodie- Don't look back  
We've done something very stupid and Cowley's going to see to it we pay for it later.  
  
Bodie- That's his business  
I don't want a part of this and I really hope you take the hint and leave.  
  
Bodie- Since when do you miss?  
I'm actually quite shocked and relived but, as I am the masculine one in this episode, I'm not going admit it  
  
Bodie- I'm gonna pack this job in.  
I'm not scaring enough people and am getting bored.  
  
Bodie- I should be so lucky.  
Somethings not going right and it has just been pointed out to me and now I can't ignore it anymore I'm going to sulk about it.  
  
Bodie- Careful'. You might break a rib laughing.  
Careful'. I might break your rib for your laughing  
  
Bodie- Do you feel a drip?  
I'm assuming you will automatically know what I'm talking about and depending on one of you to fill in the other if you don't  
  
Bodie- It's always us isn't it?  
I know I'm about to be able to scare people and am acting petulant in order that you don't guess I have emotions.  
  
Bodie- Thank you sir  
I refuse to let you know just how much your last comment annoyed me.  
  
Bodie- Sorry sir.  
I don't regret one second or action.  
  
Bodie- Any bright ideas?  
Someone made a mess and I'm hoping you wont figure it was me if I keep you busy enough.  
  
Bodie- What was that?  
I have no idea what just happened or how it happened  
  
Bodie- I hate flashy drivers, don't you?  
I wish I was a flashy driver, don't you?  
  
Bodie- I haven't thought that far ahead sir.  
I wasn't expecting you to ask that and so had no smart answer ready. Don't comment on it.  
  
Bodie- So I'm told.  
I have no idea what I'm talking about or what your talking about but I don't want you to know that.  
  
  
Well, there you go. Bodie has now been TRANSLATED!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*crowds go wild and, as no one ever reads this stuff to contradict me, I say that they also start throwing flowers and chanting in chorus. The words are not really clear but it's something to do with Doyle and after the author promises to write translations for him asap, they finally shut up and go home*


	3. Doyle's here now too!

Disclaimer- If these characters belonged to me, I could say I own them.  
  
  
I'm baaaaack. And this time, it's Doyle whose script is coming under the scrutiny of me. heeheeheeheehee =D  
  
Translations- the final chapter (unless I get some more)  
  
  
  
Doyle- That's police business  
I used to be a cop and I know what they handle and and I know this is part of it so leave us alone until you get something really fun.  
  
Doyle- Bodie...  
If I interrupt it's to tell you something important you burke, listen to me next time.  
  
Doyle- I've watched his back, he's watched mine, we're both still alive  
Stop asking me questions I can't answer without reading the script first.  
  
Doyle- Is that a definite offer?  
Do you really have to ask to know my answer?  
  
Doyle- Yes sir. We understand sir  
If I don't play nice you aren't going to play nice and I don't want you not to play nice so follow my lead.  
  
Doyle- I'm a seven stone weakling  
I know perfectly well I'll get my chance soon enough so I'll let you think you've won until then because that way I get to surprise you as well as get my own back.  
  
Doyle- Oh  
I wasn't expecting that and obviously I'm not much on improvisation so I guess it's time I started reading the script is it?  
  
Doyle- You all right mate?  
There's nothing I like more than asking stupid questions. Unless of course, you answer them.  
  
Doyle- Oh I know  
You are just being silly now  
  
Doyle- Yeah, that's right  
Silences are all very well but it gets harder and harder to fill them so try and drag your lines out more next time would you?  
  
Doyle- I was just gonna ask you  
You stole my line again and you know I can't do impro.  
  
Doyle- No  
Yet again you have managed to have hit upon an idea no one else would have thought of simply because no one else has quite so few IQ points as you.  
  
Doyle- I'm gonna ask Cowley for a rise  
Bloody silences again. Why does it always fall to me to fill them with some stupidly off the cuff remark?  
  
Doyle- Oh, I know this place  
And I'm going to enjoy flaunting my knowledge as much as I can because I just know one of those damn script vacuums is going to pop up and spoil it.  
  
Doyle- What?  
Yes I know, if I would only read the script once in a while I would know what but you know by now scripts are something I just don't do  
  
Doyle- Cowley's good  
I hate that he is always the one coming up with all the plans. Just because those plans always work isn't important, they're always his.  
  
Well, there you go. According to me, Doyle is whinging baby who can't read, Bodie is just weird and Cowely is unexplainable. Any body got any different impressions from this, let me know.


End file.
